


The Fountain

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baratheon babies, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Family, Fluff, Heartwarming, Modern, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Stannis finds a bride in the fountain outside his office...Picset is viewableHERE





	The Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little fluffy modern one shot that bounced around in my head. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.  
Thank you for reading!

Another long day, Stannis sighed as he exited the elevator. Grinding his teeth he made his way through the abandoned lobby of Stag Securities and out into the darkness. All of the other employees had long since gone home, going out to enjoy their Friday night, but he had worked late, as usual. Stag was his brain-child, and therefore he dedicated all he could to making it a success. 

Moving his overcoat from his arm he was about to pull it own when a splashing sound reached his ears. Frowning he turned to the large fountain in the courtyard, his jaw falling at the sight of a tall, fire-haired woman in a gaudy white dress walking in the fountain and kicking up water. 

The devil, he swore, moving to where she was romping in the marble fixture, laughing at the prancing stag in the center. A pair of ivory high heels lay on the sidewalk, having been kicked off.

“Hello!” she greeted with a laugh, waving her arms in the air, a bouquet in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. Wonderful, he sighed, the absolute last thing he wanted to deal with today was a drunken woman, let alone a drunken bride.

“May I ask why you are in the fountain?” he watched her kick up a bit of water and stepped back to avoid the spray. 

“Because I am free” she laughed. “Free!”

He hadn’t been expecting that, he had to admit. He watched as she set the bottle on the side of the fountain and set her flowers with it. He noticed then that the bottle wasn’t open, the cork still perched in the top. Not drunk then. She worked the lacey veil free, tossing it to the breeze with a laugh and then unpinned her hair, carefully stacking the pins beside the flowers before shaking her bright locks free. 

“I’m Sansa” she smiled, hiking her dress up to continue splashing. He got a view of pale feet and ankles, quickly moving his eyes back up to see her smiling once more.

“Stannis” he said. “The man whose fountain you’re in.”

“Oh!” she turned back to him. “It is a lovely fountain. The stag is so proud!” 

“I agree” he cleared his throat. “Not exactly meant for diving expeditions, you know.”

At that she laughed, loudly, surprising him with her boisterous mirth as she moved back to sit on the edge of the fountain, her feet, legs and dress in the water.

“I am celebrating” she explained. “Can you open this, please?” she picked up the bottle and handed it to him. 

He frowned, “Are you old enough to drink?”

She snorted, “I am 26” she replied. She was quite young, at least compared to his own 42, suddenly he felt old. With a nod he found himself opening the bottle for her, pocketing the cork so it wouldn’t fall into the fountain. He handed it back to her and she took a sip, coughing on the bubbles. 

“I take it you don’t drink often?” he asked. 

“Never” she smiled, she seemed to be full of smiles this evening. “But I am celebrating.”

“Your freedom, I assume?”

“Exactly” she offered the bottle to him and he shook his head. “I should be sad, I mean, I thought I loved him, but….I am so relieved.”

“Not a feeling necessarily associated with brides” he noted. 

“Probably not” she chuckled, taking another sip. “But this bride” she pointed to herself. “Narrowly escaped being permanently affixed to a man with a pregnant mistress” she kicked her feet in the water. “Here comes the bride-- oh, now here comes the pregnant other woman, objecting to the union!” 

He cringed, “Ouch.”

“Better now than years down the line,” she sighed. “So this is your place?” she asked, motioning to the large glass building behind them. 

“It is” he nodded. 

“Stag Securities” she read the sign. “You like it?” 

“I am good at it,” he replied without thinking. 

“I didn’t ask if you were good at it, Stannis, I asked if you liked it?” she sipped her champagne. “Are you happy?” He did not have an answer, not an immediate one, so he clenched his jaw in frustration. She took his non-answer for an answer and nodded, “Join me?”

“No, I --”

“It’s your fountain” she chuckled. “Come enjoy it with me.”

“Sansa--”

“Stannis” she countered. “When was the last time you had fun?” she glanced over his expensive suit and briefcase. “When was the last time you relaxed?” 

“I am a very busy man” he replied. 

“And I am a very busy woman, but here I am,” she replied. “What is this life except stolen moments of happiness?” She set her bottle aside and stood, not bothering to lift her soaked dress from the water and moved toward him, offering her hand. “Dance with a bride on her almost wedding day?” When he ground his teeth and glanced to his briefcase she laughed, “Stannis, dance with me and then I will leave your precious fountain alone.”

With a sigh he turned to the bench behind him and set his things down before sitting to remove his shoes, socks and roll his pants up. Standing he shrugged out of his suit jacket and placed it on the bench before turning back to her. 

She still had her hand out and he reluctantly took it, her slender fingers wrapping around his as he stepped into the cool water. It felt off, not quite like the beaches of Storm’s End, but close. 

“Yeah?” she laughed, raising her eyebrows. “Not terrible, eh? I know the owner, I will send him your compliments” she teased as she moved into his arms. 

He suddenly felt shy, overwhelmed by the proximity of her beauty. While she wore a considerable amount of makeup, she was still naturally beautiful. Her eyes were a startling light blue, bright and full of happiness and her hair seemed to be made of a thousand shades of red, all of them breathtaking. 

She started to hum and then sing, her voice clear and high a she wove the words of an old jazz standard by Vera Lynn. 

He tried to think back, as he lead her in their awkward dance through the shin deep water, to remember if he had ever done anything as reckless or spontaneous as this. No, he eventually decided, such impulse had always been lost to him. 

“You’re a wonderful dancer” Sansa laughed, twirling with his hand in hers before her body moved close once more. 

“I must say I am not well versed in water dancing” he felt his mouth twitch into a near smile, meeting her eyes. 

“You’re not a man accustomed to compliments, are you?” she said softly. 

He ground his teeth, “I do not receive many of them, no.”

“That is a shame” she frowned, then suddenly smiled. “Allow me to indulge you--”

“Sansa---”

“You’re quite pleasantly tall” she said. “I myself am tall and I find your height rather nice” she twirled once more, humming between her sentences. “They don’t make men tall and lean like you very often, and certainly not with your jaw line.”

He cleared his throat, feeling his face heat at her words, “This is not necessary.”

“Wow, you really don’t receive compliments” she frowned. “You’re a very handsome man, Stannis. A bit serious” she smiled. “But I imagine that has served you well in business.”

“It has” he nodded. “Most are terrified of me.”

“Are they?” she laughed softly, humming once more. This time when she twirled, she moved closer into his embrace, the tips of her fingers brushing the back of his neck. His own hand was splayed on her back, able to feel her warmth through the thin material of her opulent gown. “You’re not so scary.” 

“You would be the second person to think that” he scoffed. 

“Who is the first?” 

“My business partner and friend, Davos,” he replied. 

“Davos sounds like a smart man,” she replied. 

“I will send him your compliments” he echoed her earlier words and she laughed.

“Sansa! Thank the Gods!” a voice interrupted them and their dancing slowed to a stop. The woman in his arms did not move away, much to his surprise, only turned to face the young brunette running to them and the familiar man behind her. 

“Uncle Stannis” Gendry chuckled, obviously surprised to see him standing in a fountain. 

“Uncle” Sansa looked from Gendry to him. “Stannis Baratheon!” 

“That would be me, yes,” he replied. 

“Sansa Stark” she laughed and he felt his stomach drop. 

“Robert’s God Daughter” he frowned. 

“What a small world!” she smiled, seemingly unperturbed by this new information. 

“Small world if you’re in a fountain with my Uncle after today’s disaster” Gendry quipped and the brunette beside him smirked. 

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere,” the girl said, picking up the bottle of champagne to take a long drink before handing it to his nephew. 

“Stannis, this is my sister Arya,” she smiled up at him and he turned to nod at the brunette. “Should we invite them to join us?” Sansa laughed. 

“I believe we have reached capacity on the fountain” he reasoned and she nodded. It was then that they parted and moved from the fountain, him first and then he held her hand as she stepped back onto the sidewalk. 

“Thank you, Stannis” she said softly as she released his hand. “For allowing me the use of your fountain.” 

“I’d say anytime, but this was a rather unique occasion” he replied. 

“You have my thanks all the same” she leaned up and kissed his cheek, surprising him. “Maybe I will see you around sometime” she said as she moved away, leaning down to pick up her shoes and flowers as Gendry grabbed her hair pins. “Goodbye, Stannis” she smiled, and then he was alone, watching her walk down the sidewalk with her sister and his nephew. 

Moving to the bench he sat, his mind whirled from their spontaneous dance to her kissing his cheek. She was young, beautiful and bursting with life, it was intoxicating and the only logical explanation for his actions. He had been drunk on her, on their dance. 

Eventually he pulled his socks and shoes back on, standing from the bench and giving one last look at the fountain before he headed back to his cold apartment. 

“He’s here” Gendry whispered to Sansa and she did her best to ignore her sister’s devious smirk. 

“Gendry--” she protested but Arya cut her off. 

“You’ve done nothing but talk about him for months,” Arya rolled her eyes. “Why else would we throw Gendry a party.”

“And why else would he come, but to see you” Gendry motioned to the door as the tall, imposing figure entered the room. The man she hadn’t been able to push from her mind, the touch of his hand, the smell of him, his eyes. 

“Please. Please” Arya pleaded. “No gaudy wedding this time.”

“First of all, bitch, that was Mrs. Hardyng’s idea, I hated my dress” Sansa smirked at her sister. “And second of all, beach wedding, duh” she grabbed her drink. “I will be back later.” Arya laughed as Sansa stuck her tongue out and walked away. 

Slowly making her way through the crowd, as not to seem completely desperate, she eventually found Stannis on the edge of the crowd in Robert’s huge backyard. 

“Hi” she smiled and he turned to face her, his jaw relaxing in recognition. “Long time no see.”

“No white dress this time, I see” he replied. 

“Not my style” she extended her hand. “Sansa Stark.”

He took it, holding it gently, “Stannis Baratheon.”

“Dance with me, Stannis?” she asked as the song changed and their hands reluctantly parted. 

He glanced around and then gave a nod, “Yeah” he agreed. 

Setting her drink aside they moved onto the makeshift dance floor, moving easily into each other's arms as they had done so many months ago. It was easier without the water halting their movements, and she couldn’t help but smile up at him. 

Arya was right, she had talked about her dance and brief conversation with Stannis more often than she should have considering how short their time together was. For some reason the serious man had had an impact on her, had stuck with her. 

Her almost-wedding day had been quite the adventure, all around. She had woken up with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, knowing that the runaway train that had become her wedding was beyond her control. Harry and his mother had taken the reins and she hated every aspect of their over-the-top plans. From her dress to the church and the country club reception, it left a sour taste in her mouth. 

She had always imagined her wedding as a small, intimate affair on the beach or near the woods, surrounded by the beauty of nature, not the gaudy event the Hardyng’s had made it. 

By the time she was standing at the end of the aisle on her father’s arms, she felt sick to her stomach. She had known it was wrong, wanting nothing more than to run away but she felt trapped. Trapped by the eyes of those watching and trapped by the expectations of society. 

When the largely pregnant woman stormed in, Sansa had felt relief akin to nothing she had ever experienced before. She was free. Harry was a bastard, a cheating bastard, but she was free! 

She had escaped the church in the chaos, grabbing a bottle of champagne and just walking away as fast as she could. She had wandered a few blocks and then saw the top of the Stag fountain she drove by every day on her way to work. She had always loved the proud, prancing stag and it made sense that she had somehow walked toward it in her haze. 

With new determination she walked to it, looking at the bronze statue and smiling. Getting in the fountain had been impulse, kicking off her shoes and splashing around like a child as she celebrated. Meeting Stannis had been an unexpected bonus. 

“How have you been?” she asked as they moved with the music, another slow song from forgotten times.

“Working, so fine, I suppose” he replied. “You?”

“Wonderful” she laughed. “I changed careers, after the whole non-wedding thing I took a chance and I am really happy.”

“That is good” he replied. “You’re not too broken up about the---”

“No” she assured him. “That was a runaway train that I knew, even then, would be the worst mistake of my life. While it doesn’t feel great to be cheated on, I am grateful still to be free.”

She saw the clench of his jaw before he spoke, “Men who cheat are not men.”

“I agree” she nodded. “And you? Have you found what makes you happy yet?”

“I am not _unhappy_” he told her. 

“But neither are you happy” she reasoned. 

“Perhaps I am not built for happiness” he said and the thought made her incredibly sad. 

“What are you doing Saturday?” she asked. 

“Working, I suppose” he replied. 

“Spend it with me” she asked. “We can work together to help you find what makes you happy.”

“That’s not---”

“You tell me ‘that’s not necessary’ and I will scream” she smiled as the song came to an end. 

At this his mouth cracked into a near smile, “Alright” he agreed. 

Stannis waited anxiously in the lobby of his apartment building for Sansa to arrive. He had no idea why he had agreed to this, why he had given her his phone number and then his address. Impulse would be the death of him, he was sure. 

He was about to give up and return upstairs when he saw her, clad in a pair of capri pants, a flowing top and backpack, a cup of coffee in each hand. 

“Hi!” she greeted with a smile as he exited the building. 

“Good morning” he replied. 

“Chai Latte or Lavender Latte?” she asked, holding the cups up. 

“Chai” he took the cup she extended. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome” she said. “I live near this fantastic independent coffee shop, they make the best coffee.”

“Thank you for thinking of me,” he said, unsure how to proceed. 

“No problem, Stannis” she beamed. “So, I was thinking today we tackle the easy one” she said as they began to walk down the sidewalk. 

“Easy?”

“Natural History Museum” she said with a nod. “They have a lovely exhibit on the Lords of Dragonstone, I thought we could check it out.” 

“Alright” he agreed, walking beside her as they made their way through town. They talked of landmarks and shared other tidbits of information as they walked, the conversation coming as easily as breathing and soon he felt relaxed, at home in her presence. 

By the time they reached the museum their coffees were empty and they discarded the cups in a bin near the steps. 

“Oh wait,” she smiled, pulling her phone from her pocket. “Come here” she moved close, closer than he was expecting, and raised her phone to take a photo of their faces together. “We have to document your adventures,” she explained. 

“Sure” he gave a nod, not sure why they’d needed to selfie to document it, but he followed her lead anyway. It was odd to be this close to her, the warmth of her cheek and the scent of her perfume filling his head with all sorts of thoughts that didn’t belong there. 

Inside the museum was a hushed, reverent environment, dozens of people milling about around them. Sansa had paid for the tickets and handed him one before he could realize what she was doing.

“I could have---”

“Hush” she assured him, moving close to his side. “We’re finding happiness, remember?” she handed him a program. 

“Sure” he nodded. 

“Let’s go oggle some knights” she laughed, taking his arm and leading him into the museum. 

They spent hours walking around the museum, examining exhibits and debating historical ‘what ifs’. While it was enjoyable, it wasn’t his passion. He liked history but had no great urge to study it at length. More than the museum, he enjoyed the intelligent conversation and pleasurable company. He was so often alone that conversation didn’t come easily to him, but Sansa was infinitely patient and he felt himself drawn into sharing with her. 

Afterward the walked across the street to a cafe, snagging a table on the veranda in the shade where they could relax and enjoy themselves. Sansa tucked her backpack, which he learned held a camera, under her legs and settled in. 

“Well?” she prompted. “Did it stir any great passion?” she asked, picking up her menu.

“It was quite enjoyable” he nodded. 

“But no great passion?” she frowned, but paused. “That’s ok! We have plenty of Saturdays to figure it out.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm, “And what about you? What is your great passion?”

“Photography” she smiled. “I love taking photographs, little snippets of the world.”

He nodded in approval, “Have you always worked in photography?”

“Oh no” she shook her head. “That was the recent career change I mentioned. Before I was working in journalism writing articles about fashion and restaurants.”

“That sounds…”

“Boring as the seven hells” she finished for him with a laugh. “I love photography and I am trying to get a gallery showing, I would rather share photos with the world than articles on fashion.” 

“Admirable” he noted. “Digital, I assume?”

“Both, actually” she smiled. “I have a sort of...thing, for old cameras and 35mms” she smiled, covering her blush with her menu. 

“Film is a lost art,” he noted. 

“I absolutely agree!” she exclaimed as the waitress arrived to take their order. 

By the time a moon’s turn had passed, they had spent every Saturday together. They learned that while Stannis enjoyed museums, they were not his passion. Nor was cycling and it certainly wasn’t street fairs. Today, though, Sansa was being secretive and he wondered what she had up her sleeve. 

He had begun to realize that perhaps it wasn’t hobbies or events that brought happiness, but the company you shared it with. Spending time with Sansa made him happy, there was no way he could argue that. She was bright, beautiful and surprisingly witty. They would talk throughout the week, either on the phone or through text messages (that he still hadn’t gotten the hang of) when they weren’t busy at work. 

Davos had been intrigued at Stannis’ sudden attachment to his phone, but didn’t say anything beyond ‘is this the same person you’ve been spending Saturdays with?’ Stannis only grunted in reply, tucking his phone away until he was alone once more. 

Sansa’s career change had her carrying at least one camera wherever they went, documenting their (mis)adventures. He had yet to see any of the photographs, but she assured him they were quite lovely. 

“Ready?” Sansa smiled as he arrived in the lobby of his apartment building. She handed him a coffee cup, his chai the exact way he preferred it, as she sipped on her own iced lavender latte. He noticed she had a large tote bag over one shoulder and took it from her, surprised at how heavy it was. “Don’t open it!” she warned. 

“I won’t” he chuckled. “You’re not going to tell me where we’re going?” 

“And ruin the surprise?” she gasped in mock horror. “For shame!”

“Alright” he fell into step beside her. He noticed the camera she had with her today was rather old, a 35mm that looked like it had seen quite a bit of wear. She wasn’t like most women her age, she was rather old fashioned, loving to reuse and repurpose antiques rather than buying something new and she preferred small intimacies to grand gestures. 

He had learned, through their month of Saturdays, that the gaudy wedding dress he’d first seen her in had been picked out for her, just like the rest of the ridiculous wedding plans. She had truly been trapped and she was more than grateful to be free. 

“Alright” she paused along the marina. “You see that sailboat there, with the kraken mainsail?” she pointed and he spotted it and nodded. “That is my cousin Theon’s boat, and we’re going to spend the day on the water.”

“Sailing? We’re going sailing?” he asked. 

“You mentioned once how you used to go as a boy, I thought perhaps this was your next hobby” she smiled brightly, her beauty hitting him in full force. “Yeah?” she asked. 

“Yeah” he nodded, following her down the docks toward the boat. When they neared a tall, thin blonde man emerged from below the deck, waving happily. 

“Theon!” Sansa hugged him. “Theon this is Stannis, Stannis, Theon” she made the introductions and the two men shook hands. 

“Ready?” Theon asked. 

“Let’s go!” Sansa laughed, taking Stannis’ hand as he helped her aboard first before joining her. Sansa sank into a cushioned chair along the bow of the boat, pulling a large hat from the tote bag to shade her face. 

Stannis worked with Theon, helping the younger man to pilot the boat out of the marina and into the open water. It had been many years since he was on a sailboat and it was surprisingly refreshing to feel the cool air on his face and smell the salt of the sea. He only lived a few blocks from the marina, but he never visited, always too consumed with work. 

He turned to look back at Sansa and saw her hidden behind her camera, capturing photos of him at work. He couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head. She lowered the camera to smile back at him, giving a small shrug as she returned to taking photos.

As the boat raced across the open water, Sansa stood, moving to his side to place a ball cap over his head, “Your forehead will burn” she told him with a smile. “Then it will hurt when you scowl.” 

“I do not scowl” he argued. 

“You do, and it's okay” she smiled. “You don’t do it as much as you used to.” 

“Perhaps that has something to do with present company,” he said. 

“Maybe” she winked. “When you’re hungry, I brought lunch.” 

“Lemon bars?” Theon asked with a broad smile. 

“I did promise you some for taking us out today” she snarked and the boy laughed in response. 

Stannis watched her as she moved back to the bow, relaxing on the cushions, kicking her legs up to enjoy the sun. 

“It’s good to see her so happy” Theon noted quietly as they sailed. “She hasn’t been for a long time.” Stannis frowned and Theon continued, “She talks about you a lot, with the family and stuff.” 

“She does?” he asked. 

“Well, yeah” Theon said. “I don’t know if you guys are going to make it official or anything but we all know how she feels.”

“And how is that?” Stannis heard himself asking. 

“Just check her facebook, man” Theon shrugged and they returned their attention to the sea. 

Stannis had a facebook, he thought, but hadn’t checked it...ever. It wasn’t like he had a large circle of friends beyond Davos, social networking wasn’t really his thing. Tonight when he was back at his apartment he would brace himself and sign in to check it out. 

Sansa talked about him, Theon said, and everyone in her family knew? What did she say? What did Ned say? he swallowed thickly and helped to turn the mainsail. He would have to check things out tonight and figure out how to proceed from there. 

“What’s the verdict?” Sansa asked as they entered his apartment later that afternoon. They had eaten lunch on the open sea before turning back and making for the marina. 

“Best so far” he said, tugging the ball cap off to set it aside. He was glad it was plain navy blue rather than some silly slogan or logo. She knew him well. 

“Good!” she smiled, setting her tote by the door and making herself at home, as she had from the first time she’d been here. “I was thinking that next weekend we could hike the peak and---”

“Sansa” he interrupted her. 

“Hmm?” she turned from where she was tucking the extra lemon bars into a glass container for safe keeping. 

“What are we doing?” he asked her, Theon’s words having run rampant through his brain all day, twisting and tormenting him. 

“What do you mean?” she frowned. 

“Us” he asked. 

“Is there an ‘us’?” she countered. 

“Theon seems to think--”

“That rat!” she laughed. “What did he say to you?”

“He told me that you talk about me with your family, that I should look at your facebook” he sighed. “I am shit at this.” 

“Stannis” she smiled, pulling her phone from her pocket. A few taps later she turned the screen to face him and he felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. 

Her profile photo was a picture of them together, a selfie from the steps of the Natural History Museum, faces squished together as they prepared to go inside. And the photo at the top was a photo she had taken during their bike ride around the city, their bikes parked together along the water, the ocean in the background. 

“I added you a month ago,” she said. “It hasn’t been approved yet, Mr. Anti-Social” she teased. 

“You have a picture of us” he cleared his throat. 

“A few, yeah” she shrugged. “Is that a problem?” she frowned and stepped back. “You told me you didn’t have a girlfriend or---”

“No” he grabbed her shoulders gently to stop her retreat. “It is not that. I didn’t lie, there is no one. I am just very surprised that you would have me on there---”

“Why are you surprised?” she laughed. “Stannis, I have a terrible crush on you, you idiot!”

“You have a what?”’ he felt his jaw drop in shock. 

“Oh my God” she shook her head. “You had no idea.”

“No! Why would I?” 

“Stannis….I didn’t shut up about you for weeks, so Arya and Gendry all but forced you to the party so I could see you again, because, ya know, showing up at your office might be weird” she explained. “We talk every day, we’ve gone out every Saturday because I just want you to be happy! To find your happiness---your passion!” she said. “Of course I have adore you! You’re you!” 

“That has never recommended me before” he said softly. 

“Well I don’t give a shit about before, Stannis Baratheon, none of those women matter, and I don’t give a rats ass about what your brothers say either,” she assured him. “I just want you to be happy--”

“I am” he told her, the words rushing forth before he could stifle them. “With you, I am happy. Museums, art, cycling--any of it, all of it, it doesn’t matter. As long as I am with you, I am happy.” 

She blinked rapidly, tears running down her cheeks even as she smiled, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah” he nodded, smiling as she moved closer and his arms automatically wrapped around her. “Very much yeah” he said. 

“I am, like, this close” she lifted a hand, her thumb and forefinger millimeters apart. “To falling in love with you.” 

“I am that close to kissing you” he held her tightly, glancing down at her lips. 

“Better be closer than that” she wrapped her arms around his waist and their bodies pressed together from chest to knee. Stannis lowered his head and her lips tilted to meet his, the kiss soft, gentle and filled with every ounce of cherished affection that they had been holding back. 

This woman had enchanted him, body and soul, all of it belonged to her. She had seen a man without joy and brought both joy and happiness into his life. She brought his cold heart to life once more, reminding him how to laugh and how to smile. 

When he eventually pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers, unwilling to part from her just yet. 

“What would you say to pizza on the balcony” she asked softly, her hands rubbing his lower back. 

“Sounds brilliant.” 

Sansa watched him from her perch across the wooden table on the balcony. Her Stannis, she smiled, picking at her pizza. Hers. 

She had fostered a terrible crush on him from the first night. His strong, cold behavior didn’t match with the kindness in his deep blue eyes and she felt drawn to him. Offering to help him find his happiness was a way to spend time with him, to help him smile again and she had loved every second of it. 

Of course, making their selfie her facebook photo had sent tongues wagging and she was surprised it had taken him this long to figure it out. She hadn’t exactly been subtle. But whatever Theon had said lit a fire in Stannis and now everything was out in the open. And for a man who claimed to lack passion, he could _kiss_. 

Just thinking about his kiss made her cheeks heat, both the languid first kiss they’d shared and several quick ones they'd stolen now that they were at liberty to do so. She hadn’t told him yet, but she was going to spend the rest of her life with him, she smiled to herself. 

“You’re blushing into your pepperoni” he noted, watching her with those intense blue eyes of his. 

“Perhaps I am thinking about you,” she said. 

“Me?” he scoffed. “Why would you think of me?”

“Easy, that is my boyfriend you’re scoffing at” she smirked. 

“Is that what I am?” he asked. 

“Of course” she replied. “What else would you be?”

“I’m not sure” he admitted, setting his napkin aside. 

“Manfriend sounds absurd, truly,” she laughed. “I suppose I could just call you ‘My Stannis’.”

“Well that sounds rather pleasurable” he gave a small smile. Wiping her hands she stood and rounded the wooden table. 

“Scootch” she said and he moved his chair back, making just enough space to sit across his lap. “My Stannis” she wrapped her arms around his neck as one of his hands settled on her thigh, just below the hem of her shorts. 

“I suppose that makes you ‘My Sansa’ then,” he said quietly, almost reverently as she softly kissed him. 

“Of course” she replied. “What else would I be?”

Sansa laughed wildly as he pulled her into his arms and to the small alley between shops. Though considerate of the camera she held, he couldn’t wait to kiss her and pulled her close to take her lips. 

The past year with Sansa at his side had been the most incredible of his life. She had taught him how to enjoy life, how to smile and most importantly, how to love. She had moved in with him several moons back, their lives settling into a cloud of happiness. They had kept their tradition of Saturday adventures, though they would find one any time the mood struck them. 

Today, for example, was the Harvest Festival on the shore, all of the shops decorating for the holiday and some people even wore costumes at the beach. Sansa wanted to seize the opportunity to take photos, so they’d reluctantly pulled themselves from their bed and ventured out. 

He would spend days in bed with her, should life allow it. Though the first time they’d made love had been embarrassingly quick on his part, he’d learned her body well and had more than made up for it. Listening to her sigh his name in pleasure was his favorite sound in the world. Hearing her say ‘I love you’ was a close second.

“Stannis” Sansa smiled up at him between kisses. “When did you become such a bad boy?” 

“About two blocks back” he kissed her once more before pulling back, but kept his arm around her waist as they moved back into the crowd. They walked together, pausing occasionally for Sansa to take a photo or admire a shops decorations. It was a simple thing, normal for couples he supposed, but he hadn’t experienced it much in his life. The peace and happiness of just existing beside someone. 

“Stannis! Sansa!” a voice called and they turned to see Davos, Marya and their three boys waving from the patio of the italian restaurant on the corner. 

“Come and join us!” Marya yelled. 

“Come on” Sansa smiled and led him across the street. 

Sansa had met the Seaworths when Davos all but demanded that he be introduced to the woman who had managed to soften Stannis. It hadn’t helped, of course, that he had placed a framed photo of Sansa on his desk at work. Davos had locked onto it immediately and hadn’t relented until he agreed to bring Sansa for dinner. 

As it turned out, Marya and Sansa get along very well, and Davos’ boys Matthos, Devon and Allard all loved Sansa as well. The boys were dressed as pirates, complete with eye-patches, all of them enjoying a breadstick. 

“We just sat down, perfect timing” Davos stood to shake Stannis’ hand and hug Sansa as they pulled up their own chairs. 

“Look at you pirates” Sansa smiled at the boys. Allard, sitting beside her, nodded enthusiastically. 

“Mom says that we have to eat real food before we eat all our candy” Allard explained. 

“Your mom is a very smart lady” Sansa agreed. “Besides, lasagna is as good as candy, right?”

“Yes!” Matthos agreed. 

Dinner was filled with laughter and smiles, adults sharing a bottle of red wine and the boys eating enough breadsticks that they likely wouldn’t want candy later. He watched as Sansa talked with the boys, all of them watching intently as she drew with crayons from the children’s menu. He wanted that, he decided, children with her. Marriage first, and then children, he reasoned. Looking up he saw Davos smirking at him, the man’s eyes telling him that he knew exactly what Stannis was thinking. 

He frowned, but rather than be embarrassed he gave a small shrug to his oldest friend. He was not ashamed to love her, to want a future with her, and when the time came he knew that Davos would be at his side as his best man. 

“I still love this fountain” Sansa said as they sat on the bench in front of his office, sharing a quick lunch break before Stannis had to get back to work. She loved stealing some of his time during the work day, and was grateful that she was able to make her own hours now. Once a week, sometimes more, she would bring lunch to Stag and they would share lunch where they first met.

Today he had been waiting on the bench, his briefcase and coat sitting beside him, so she assumed his next meeting was off-site.

“Try to resist the urge to galavant through it today” he teased her as he finished his sandwich. 

“I will do my best” she replied. “I will have you know I met someone very special the last time I ‘galavanted’ in that fountain.”

“What a coincidence” he chuckled. “I met someone in that fountain too. Though, her dress was rather awful.”

“It was” she sighed. “I hated it. Next time I will pick my own.”

“Next time?” he asked. “When will that be?”

“I don’t know” she replied, sipping her lemonade with a smirk. They hadn’t really talked in depth about marriage or family, but she knew they both wanted forever and a house full of kids. 

“How does this summer sound?” Stannis asked and she turned to look at him so quickly that she nearly spilled her lemonade. There, on the bench between them was a small black box. He was turned to face her now, his arm on the back of the bench. 

“Stannis…” she whispered. 

“Open it” he said softly and she set her drink aside to take it, ignoring the tremble in her hand. As she opened the lid to reveal the most beautiful, truly perfect ring she had ever seen, Stannis moved to the sidewalk in front of her, sinking to one knee. “Over a year ago I spent another Friday night alone, only to walk outside and meet the most incredible woman in the world. I thought she was drunk, or insane, at first” he laughed and she felt tears running down her face as she joined him. “But that woman has changed my entire life, and I don’t want to spend another day without her. Marry me, Sansa Stark? Be my wife, my adventure partner?”

“Yes” she sobbed. “Yes!” She couldn’t stop the onslaught of tears as he slid the ring onto the third finger on her left hand, the gold and diamond shining brightly in the sun. “Oh my Gods, we’re getting married” she cried, throwing her arms around him. 

“We are” he said, hugging her tightly. 

“I love you, so much” she sniffled. 

“I love you” he replied. “Now come on” he pulled back to give her a quick kiss. “We have the rest of the day to celebrate.” She smiled, realizing that he had his coat and briefcase because he was going home with her. 

They married on the beach with a small, intimate gathering of their friends and family. The ocean and beach had become an important part of their life, especially after Stannis took up sailing as his relaxing hobby. Together they had picked out an old, wooden sailboat and named it ‘The Fury’. Sansa was always at his side when he sailed, enjoying the sunshine, fresh air and the sight of her man in a loose linen shirt as he steered the boat. 

They had a modest reception at the beach too, a large bonfire the focal point where they could all relax and share stories and dance. Neither of them wanted a huge party in a fancy hotel, they just wanted to enjoy time with their friends and family. Davos’ boys particularly loved it, especially since Sansa had given them permission to dress as pirates for the occasion. 

On the way back to their apartment, where they would spend their wedding night before leaving on their week-long honeymoon, Stannis stopped at Stag with a smirk. This time, when she danced in the fountain, it was with her husband, both of them laughing like drunkards as they splashed around. 

That was five years ago now, she smiled as she walked past the fountain. As usual, Stannis was on the bench waiting, standing as they came into view. 

“Dad!” their daughter squealed at the sight of her favorite person in the world, running towards him as quickly as her two-year-old legs could carry her. Cassana was the most beautiful girl in the world, though Sansa was biased. Cassana had her father’s deep blue eyes and inky black hair, but had Sansa’s outgoing personality, easily charming people wherever she went. 

Stannis scooped their daughter up, kissing her cheek with flourish that had her giggling. To think, the serious man who had tried to talk her out of the fountain was an incredible, warm and loving father.

Sansa joined them, kissing him softly before setting her purse and bag on the bench, digging out lunch. 

“Dad, guess what!” Cassanna announced as Stannis sat on the bench, her on his lap. 

“I’m going to get a sister!!” she said and Stannis choked. 

“What?” he looked to Sansa. 

“Or brother” Sansa added and Cassana nodded. 

“Yeah!” Cassana agreed. 

“Sansa” Stannis took her hand as she sat next to him. 

“Not until Christmas time” she smiled, squeezing his hand. They had been trying for a while and she knew how much he wanted a home full of children. She wanted at least 3, knowing that any more than that would create chaos. 

“That’s incredible” he smiled. “This” he held his girls tight. “This is my happiness. My family, my girls. I love you” he kissed her briefly, then raised their joined hands to kiss her knuckles beside her wedding ring. 

“I love you” she replied. 

“Love you, Daddy!” Cassana declared, hugging Stannis tight. 

Sansa smiled, leaning against her husband’s side she sent a silent prayer of thanks to the great Stag fountain that had led her to this path all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
